Kagome&Hebi
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: I do not own Inuasha  The well is closed and Kagome finds a new demon friend in her time.Meeting Hebi has it's and down and one thing is sure her life will never go back to the norm. A story told in Dabbles   Kagome/OC  Rated M for for my peace of mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my first dabble. Yeah I know i'm still working on 'Kagomes Dark Return' But my 1st OC Hebi was doing so well in my little review role plays I feel it's time for him to rise from the shadows and take part in some type of a story. Also be for reading(or after) plz check out my profile if you wish to read Hebi bio.

Summery~Kagome is now back in her own time and the well is closed. She has three years of school left and really miss's her friends from the fultle she gets in a jam who is this demon that come to save her and help her with the lose of her friends.

A/NII- Chapter Updated 8-5-11

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Hebi to the rescue!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was walking home late from school, She had to take four make up tests after school today to try and keep from being held bake due to her travels to the past. But it looked like she was still going to be held back even with taking the make up tests. 'How am I going to tell mom.' It had only been a week sense the well had close and two days after that she had turned sixteen but under the circumstances .didn't feel like celebrating. But now she was putting all her time in to her school work to keep her mind busy.

"Wow it's so late I need to get home or mom mite worry."

She said as pick up the paste of her walk. She had really never walked this late out, Well at less not by her self. She had even heard on the new that not far from here was a assaulted but the girl had got away dew to the fact there ware some people around and the men did not want to draw attention to then self's. 'Funny I think I felt safer walking in a forest full of demons then walking in these empty streets.' She thought and as she turned the corner she ran in to some thing...'No some one.' She thought as some ones hands grabbed on to one of her arms.

"Well look that we got here dude. What's a cutey like you doing out this late? Don't you know there are vary bad people on these streets at night that would love to get there hands on you"

Said the spiked black hair male, But it was the way he had said it that scared her and in her mind warning bells ware going off like crazy.

"Looks like a lost kitten to me."

Said the other man with red hair cut just a little longer then the other as another pair of cold hands grabbed her other arm.

"And if she's not lost. Well then she's a vary bad girl, Coming out here this late is just asked for trouble. Maybe she should be punished."

Kagome looked up to see the two men start grinning evilly.

"Let's take her to the park, no one is ever around there at this time of day."

Said the man with spiked black hair.

"Good plain,We don't need a repeat of last time."

Said the man with red hair, But just as the men ware trying to drag her away a chill ran up her spine and it was something that scared her more the the two thugs ever could. 'A demon here?' was all she could think be for A dark figure appeared behind the two men and be for Kagome could blink the two men heads crashed in to each other and each ware knocking out cold. She fell back and landed on her but. All Kagome could do was look up in shook at the demon who's hand was being offered to help her up. "Hello, I'm Hebi and I'll be your knight in shining armor today."

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Hebi The Baby

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really Hebi I would really like it if next time I invite you to the mall with me and my friends,You would not hit on them every five sections. I guess I could just not invite you next time."

Kagome said, She sighed as Hebi made a mock 'I'm so hurt' look. Thinking back it was just two weeks ago when Hebi saved her from gods knows what that night walking home. He had helped her not know that she could see him for what he was. He asked if she would let him walk her home and when she try to turn him down nicely he said.

**FlashBack**

"What kind of knight would I be if I let the damsel I had just rescued walk right back to danger."

It had made scene so she let him walk her home. At the bottom of the steps of the shrine Hebi stopped and was going to say good bye tell Kagome grabbed his hand and asked him if would come up to have a cup of tea with her and her family as a gesture of graduated for coming to save her.

"Thanks Kagome but... I really shouldn't."

"Don't tell me my knight in shining armor is scared."

"No, I'm not scared to meet your family."

"No baka what I meant was, Are you scared because you think we would purify you now that you know ware I live."

Hebi's eye almost popped out of his skull. In all his life not one human had ever seen pass his concealment spell. He didn't know what to do, could this girl really see he was a demon, He did know what to to do.

"You...you can see me?"

Kagome smiled and tried not to giggle at the look on Hebi's face. She decided to tease the poor boy.

"Of course I can see, your right in front of me."

"No Kagome I mean, Can you really see my real forum."

"Yes, I can even see you the tips of your ears poking out from your hair. Anyways why wouldn't I see you, It's not like your trying to hide."

"Because Kagome humans aren't suppose to see pass my concealment sell."

"Well it must not be a vary strong spell but even if I couldn't see pass the spell, I would have still known by your demonic aura. Really what kind of miko would I be if couldn't scene a aura as strong as yours."

That last part floored the poor snake demon. But by the time he came back to reality she had already dragged him up the stairs and they ware at her front door.

That night as they had tea she told him all about her and her adventurers to the past, seeing as the well was closed she figured there was no harm and in return Hebi told her a bit about demons in her time. It seemed that not all demons ware gone, But only the ones that could fit in and live with humans had survived over the past 500 years and most of the mindless low level demons ware killed out.

**FlashBack Ends**

"I'm sorry Kags but it's not my fault you have such cute little friends." He said as he bounced a ball off her bedroom door over and over.

"But now that we're all alone..." He didn't even get to finish be for her hand meet with his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and then continued to bouncing the ball annoyingly with a fanged grin. "Gods Hebi aren't you to old to be acting like such a child." She said as she garbed the ball in midair and tossed it out her window.

"Hay I was playing with that."

He said childishly

"So what makes you think I'm so old KA-GO-ME? I mean really your the one that was around five hundred years ago."

"I don't know, It's just that all the demons I meet in the past ware much more older then they looked so I just fingered it was the same with you."

"Well just so you know I'm only 19, So don't go thinking I'm some old fart k."

Kagome started to laugh harder and harder tell she was holding her side's and tears came out of the corner of her eye's.

"Hay whats so funny?"  
>"It's...Just I know how demons count age and...and...YOUR STILL A BABY."She yelled out in laughter. Hebi's face turned bright red as he tried to forum some kind of come back.<p>

"Well this baby is still older then you. Not only that if I must say so, I think I'm purity dam hot for a baby."

Kagome just laughed harder and Hebi just rolled his eye's and then asked her.

"Your never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope"

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hebi Meets Hojo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome just wanted to find the deepest,darkest hole crawl in it and die. There in front of the school was Hebi talking to none other then Hojo,She didn't know what they ware talking about but by the way Hojo's face was turning red she could only guess what was being said.'And Hebi being the hentai he is...'She ruched over to the two male's.

"Hay Hebi How nice it was of you to come and walk me home. Hi Hojo sorry but I can't stay and chat."She garbed Hebi by the wrist and dragged him off be for Hojo could blink.

"I like him Kags a little bit of a air head and he don't know to mush about women...OWWW"

He yelled as he got a nice shock of her miko energy.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out. I swear your worse then Miroku."

"You mean that monk you told me about,The one that was always grabbing girls buts?"

"Yes him,Always blaming it on his crusted hand."

"Yeah I think I would like him. I wish I could use that line of his you told me about. But in this day and age I'd get thrown in jail."

"If only they would throw your ass in jail then maybe my life could go back to being some what normal."

Hebi just started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had this vision of you settling down with Hojo and having kids,Like a _normal_ girl. You looked miserable. Not only that, A guy like Hojo could never really please you..."

**Slap**

"Hay that smarts and I didn't mean it _that way. _I just meant with the life you have lived A guy like Hojo would bore you to death."

"I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you."

"It's all good." 'That and he defiantly wouldn't a good lover for you ether'

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Did I say that out load...Ummm I think I left the oven on at my house so...Bye"

Hebi then starts to run for dear life with a pissed off Kagome chasing after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hebi's 'Dirty' Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slipped on the large yellow gloves then garbed the stack of porn and hentai magazines from under the bed. Stepping out side she then tossed them in the tin trash can and garbed the lighter fluid and poured it in to the can. She then took out a box of matches and struck one,She then tossed it in to the can with a evil grin. Hebi came out of his house screaming.

"Noooooooo!"  
>As he ran trying to stop this from happening,As he got to the can a burst of flames came from the the top of the can. Hebi dropped to his knees and started crying.<p>

"Why... **Sob...**Why? I only asked if you would help me clean my room."

Kagome smiled, turned and started walking back to the house.

"And I am. I'm helping clean a vary '_Dirty_' room. I wounder if there is any more '_Dirty_' rooms that need to be clean."

Be for she could blink a frantic Hebi rushed passed her.

"Guess so"

She laughed as she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hebi and the Yearbook

Part 1

"Thanks you so much Hebi for coming over to watch Souta on such shot notices. I just have to meany things to do and with him sick and Kagome at school I didn't know who else to call."

"No problem Miss H. You don't have a thing to worry about. I'll take good care of the kid."

With that she left the house and her son in the care of the snake demon that had be come like family.

Hebi walked in to the living room to find Souta sitting in front of the T.V. smashing the buttons of his video game controller.

"Hay kid kicking zombie but today."

Souta just nodded,Hebi sat down in the big chair and looked to the coffee table he reached out and grabbed the book that was there.

"That just got here today Sis hasn't even seen it yet."

Hebi looked throw the book and a wicked grin formed as he then pulled out a pin from his back pocket. He then start to wright some thing in the pages of the book. Souta looked back and shook his head.

"Dude Sis is going to kill you when she finds out."

"Your right,She will try and kill me _when_ she finds out."

A few hours latter Kagome walked in to the living room.

"Hay brat,Hi Hebi...Oh cool my yearbook is here. I'll just put it in my bag so I don't forget it tomorrow."

She grabbed book and placed it in her backpack.

"All right I'm going to go take a bath now. Hay Hebi are you staying for dinner?"

"No now that your back I think I'll head home. See you latter Kagome,Bye kid."

He said with a grin as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hebi and the Yearbook

Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome march down the street to Hebi's house her aura flaring the hole way.

'His dead,I'll turn him to ash. I'll never get my friends to speck to me again'

**Flash Back**

"Kagome how could you do this?"

Said Emi

"Really Kagome how childish can you be."

Said Aiko.

"I don't even have any thing to say to right now Kagome."

Said Yukiko

"Good bye"

They said together.

**Flash Back Ends**

The door to he house was open and she let her self in. She could feel Hebi's aura come from the back yard so she walked started back and with out saying a word she placed a barrier around the yard trapping her and Hebi. Hebi just looked up from his raking of cut grass.

"Hay Kags,Whats up?"  
>He said with a sly grin.<br>"This is what's up."

Kagome pointed to the inside pages of her year book.

There ware her friends pictures with doodle's over them.

Yukiko look like a pirate with beard and all.

Emi look like the devil and Aiko like a 20's cartoon villein with a top hat and the curly mustache.

Kagome walked out of the barrier leaving a worried Hebi be hind.

She then came back and set a small CD player just out side the barrier and placed a CD in it with the most evil grin Hebi had ever seen from the small miko. Hebi walk over to see what the CD was but only saw her shut the lid and hit the repeat button then the play.

"I'll be in side if you need me."

As she turned the volume up to it's highest point and walked away as the music started to play.

"NO!Any thing but this."

Hebi cried as the singing started.

**'BackStreets Back Aright**'

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Ok I know Backstreet boys lam. But it was one of the only bands I know most men/boys hate more then any thing. I mean really after I got marred all my boys band CD's seemed to some how and if I got her friends names wrong sorry it's what google gave me.

Plz Read & Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-This next chapter is a hurt/confront/friendship peace.

Plz read & Review thanx

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Hebi A Shoulder To Cry On

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hebi walked in to the bedroom filled with the sent of salt from her tears.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at to see a worried Hebi. He then sat at the edge of next to her.

"Hebi,Why has he not come to me yet?"

"Who Kags?"

"Inuyasha,I mean demons live long life's and even if he was only a haft-demon he should have still made it to this time. Right?"

Hebi shook his head and placed a hand on her back rubbing it.

"Yes,We can live vary,vary long lives...But most demon never die of old age. We die in battle,then humans started hunting us when guns came about and don't for get wars. At less that what I figured. That's why we use spells and charms to hide are true forums and try and live with humans."

"I guess. Hebi have you ever heard of any of my friends beside from my story's."

"Sorry Kags but I doubt they even go by there birth names. When humans started hunting us they went after the demons who's names ware well known. So even if any of them are still around I bet they go by some thing else."

"Hay Hebi how do you know all this stuff any ways? You told me you ware only 19."

"Well unlike you I did lesion to my grandfathers story's. But I don't balm you for not setting throw one of you garmp's story's. The old man could put any one to sleep with one of his dry story's."

Kagome giggled and Hebi smiled feeling better him self. He hated to see any girl cry but when Kagome would cry he felt even worse.

"Tell you what Kags I'll talk to my old man about your friends and if he don't know any thing I'm sure he knows some one that can help."

Kagome jumped up and hugged Hebi almost knocking them down.

"Oh thank you Hebi."

"Just don't get your hopes up Kagome there may not be any thing to find."

"I know and thank you for being such a good friend."

Kagome smiled and Hebi felt at peace as her now soft calming aura roll over him as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Ok I know the main of these dabbles going to be if there is any thing you reads would like me to address feel free to ask. I mean really life can't be funny all the time.

Also I want to thank

Tempest 78

Silver Awakening

For there reviews it means a lot to me.

To the rest of you thank you for reading even if you didn't review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Wow I'm on a roll plz read the (rather big)A/N at the end of this chapter i think it will help put some thing in to view.

Thank you to

Tempest 78

tinabug

For your reviews

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Hebi's Dad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure I should be here? I mean I'm a miko and her may think of me as treat."

Kagome asked as they pulled up to the house of Hebi father.  
>"Naa it's cool. He hella cool as far as dad's go."<p>

Hebi open the door to the house and walks in Kagome fallowing right be hind.

"Yo pop's I'm home."  
>Hebi yelled. Foot steps came down the hallway and figure appeared in the in the living room.<p>

'That can't be Hebi's father' Kagome thought to her self taking in the mans appearance. This man didn't look to be to much older then Hebi him self,More like a big brother. He had the same forest green hair as Hebi but cut short. His eye's a much darker yellow then his son's. He was about the same height but a little bit bigger in build ware Hebi was a like a pole.

"Hay pop's I have some here I want you to meet. Father this is Kagome, Kagome this is my father Ki."

Ki held out his hand but after Kagome had a chance to feel out Ki's aura her eye's went wide and out of instinct she bowed lowly.

"Lord Ki, It's is truly A honor to meet A taiyoukain."

Ki grinned and Hebi's jaw dropped.

"Not only is she beautiful she has manners and smarts. Tell me son do you plain on take this girl as your mate...If not let me extend my offer Lady Kagome."

Kagome face turned a bright red and Ki smiled and poor Hebi was lost to the world.

"Hmm I'm sorry Lord Ki but i'm far to young to be marred or mated at this time,So I must decline"

"Pitty, Another time perhaps and no need for the formality's just call me Ki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-For a better description of Hebi visit my profile.

Ok let me say a few thing on this chapter. So far i'm going to say Kagome just turned 16 after the well closed. I know I said she had three years left of school but in the last chapter she got her yearbook so lets say school almost out for summer and if I have this all right she was held back(I mean come on look at all the school she missed how could she not)If this is not add up right i'm sorry and just let me know I wall always welcome my readers as you can tell Hebi may not be as smooth as his old man but his defiantly cut from the same cloth. There is also No Miss Ki,You will find out about her latter on so don't think I would have a mated man hit on Kagome And one more thing I need a last name for Hebi and his dad so any input on this is also vary welcomed. Alright then that said thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I love them all good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Ok i think this will be the last chapter for tonight.

Thanks to

Tempest 78

For your review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

A Talk With Hebi's Dad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your telling me my father is the taiyoukain of the east."

Hebi said as they sat down in the back yard.  
>"Yes,But even more amazing is the fact my son had found the guardian miko of the jewel of four souls. I was only a boy but I remember the story's I heard of your and your comrades adventures."<p>

Ki said as he pour tea for all of them. Hebi still lost in his own world Kagome took this chance to ask the big question.

"Ki by chance do you know if any of my friends,Comrades are still alive?"

Ki sighed as he looked in to the hopeful eye's of the young girl.

"I'm afraid not,But I can tell you what I do know. I have never meet them but I did hear of the Inu brothers. They ware said to be grate warriors and ware feared at the start of the demon hunts. But by the late 1700's with the hunts and the wars like most demon clans a family's my clan went in to hiding and I know not what there fate was. Ether they went in to hiding tell charms and spells ware made available or..."

"They die in the demon hunts."

"I'm really sorry is there any thing,any one you can think of that can help Kags find out what happen to her friends?"

Ki leaned back and rubbed his temples.

"Even if my title is nothing more then a title I still have meany contacts. Kagome make a list of all your friends that may still be alive and I will see if I can find out any info. Give the list to Hebi and next time he come to see me he can give it to me then. I promise to do all that I can but please Kagome try not to get your hope's up."

"Thank you so much."

Kagome said as she huge the older Snake demon. Ki just rubbed the back of his head as the girl hugged him not sue what to do. He then could feel her happy aura roll over him. And just like his son he felt at peace. His son nodded when he saw the expression on his fathers.

'What is it about Kags that make's aver one she meet even demon want to be around her. I mean look at dad he just meet her today and already he's offering to help and even use his title...'

"Hay pop's since your a lord and all dose that mean you got some hot little demon lined up for me to mate. If not can I use the title of princes I know I can get laid use that."

Both Kagome and Ki shook there heads.

"Now I see why you didn't tell him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Ok people here's ware you all can come in to play. Let me know if you think we should bring back some of Kagome's friends and who they should be. Any one you can think of and if I like it i'll find a way to bring them in to the story.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Thank you to

Tempest 78

For your review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Hebi and Souta Have A Talk

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hay kid your mom sent me up here to talk with you."

"Ummm talk about what."

"Well seems your mom thinks your starting to like girls."

Souta's face turn bright red.

"Wow guessing by how red your face is you already have a little cutey in your sights."

'Really mom sending the hentai...Well at less it's not gramps ' Souta thought shaking his head.

"Ok kid lets start this of easy like and talk about what kind of feeling a man can have for a women." Hebi said vary calmly but still made Souta blush.

"Let start with the best feeling,This feeling is call love. You can feel love in a few ways. One you already know. Love for a sister and love for one's mother. This type of love has no romantic actions be hind it and can also be felt for other females not in one's family, Like a best friend. You fallowing this kid?"

Souta nodded. 'I don't know what Sis was talking about this guy can't be as big a hentai she say's he is.'

"Ok so now lets talk about romantic love for a female. Now I'm not Human so but for us demons we feel these feeling when we are courting a potential mate. For humans I think this comes down to a fiancee."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Well good to see your getting this. Now lets talk about the love for a females body. This feeling is call lust and you do not need to be in love to feel it..So now let's talk about rutting now that I've covered what type of feeling there are for a female."

'Oh my god is that a barbie and G.I. Joe'

Souta started pushing Hebi out of his bed room as Hebi place the G.I. Joe on top of the other doll. Once Hebi was out of the way the door slammed behind him.

"So you see the mans...Ummm Souta?"

Hebi looked around just now noticing he had be pushed out of the room.

"Oh well I'm sure the boys instincts we kick in when it come down to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-This chapter I tried to show Hebi can be serious when he '_needs_' to be. Though he may act childish at time's there is more to this snake demon's mind then just the lady's. I hope to show at some point that Hebi can even be compared to a grate mind as Sessh,But that's for a latter chapter .

Read and Review

Good or Bad I love to hear what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Ok people Hebi is really OOC in this next chapter. And when I say OOC I mean he is stepping out of the story to talk with you today. Have fun.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Time out with Hebi

XXXXXXXXXX

Hebi exits of stage from story to a empty stage.

"Hello people,I'm taking this chapter off to talk to you all about some thing that effects not only the writers but readers as well of FanFic story's."

Hebi take a set in front of the camera.

"Plagiarism."

The lights grow dim as soft music play in the background.

"When people take a story from another writer and steel plot lines. They are not just steeling a story people they are steeling a peace of the writers soul."

The camera go's in closer and the music stops.

"To write a story a good writer will pore there heart and soul in to there story and in doing so makes a work of art."

Music starts up once more and the lighting brightens.

"You can never truly copy a work of art all you get is a poor copy of some thing much more butterfly that you can never have your self. So why do people do this to the readers,Giveing them poor mashed together change of word poorly done story' making the real writer lose muse and there love of writing. I'm sorry to say I don't know. But you can help when you see a plot or OC being used by some else other then the true writer."  
>Hebi walks back on stage.<p>

"Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of the story to come. I know I am summer time means bathing-suite time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-This chapter gos out to Tempest 78 and her _Work Of Art_

'A Miko's Love Story'

Plz take time to read this because there maybe copy's of this plot out there but nothing compares to the original.

Also cheek out her other 80 story's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hebi's Favor

XXXXXXXXXX

"No,I'm not coming out."

"But you owe me Kagome."

"Yeah but when you asked for a favor I had no idea had to go out looking like this!"

"Oh come on don't you trust me?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts if can trust me with your life then this should be nothing."

"Fine but if I get a lot of perverted looks from any of your little buddy's i'm so out of there."

"Deal,Now lets go or we will be late."

Latter at one of Hebi's friends house. A man dressed like The Masked Tuxedo speaks in to the mic.

"For best cosplay couple for the forth year in a row is Hebi and his guest Kagome For there Spike and Fay costumes from CoyBoy BeBop."

Hebi runs on stage dragging a vary red faced Kagome by the wrist.

"Thanks Kagome I would have never won if I didn't get some one that fit in to Yuki's out fit."

"You mean some wanted to ware this!I can't even bend over."

"I know I made it my self..."  
>Kagome hits Hebi so hard he falls on stage and Kagome stomps the stage and grabs the Masked Tuxedo's cape. Yelling as she left.<p>

"Last time I do your Hentai ass any more favors."

The Masked Tuxedo offer's a Hebi a hand and helps him up.

"For once Hebi I rather liked your lady guest this year. You think you can talk her in to coming to the summer party?"

"I'll figure some way to talk her in to it. There's no way I'm going to let you and solar moon over there win."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Yeah I know not the best my best, But I thought it was cute.

Sorry I'm not posting like a mad woman as of late but summers here and I have kids so you do the math. Also my other story 'Kagome's Dark Return' Has been on the back burning dew to all the editing I have been trying to do with the chapters already posted. I will try get those dune be for I add the next chapter. Tell then 'Kagome&Hebi' are going to have more updates threw the summer dew to the fact there little dabbler's I type up when my muse come to me or like last week hits me so hard that I feel it for a week

Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

I love them all good or bad.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Look at this my muse must of hit me harder this morning then I had 1st thought so here's another chapter be for I call it a night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Hebi go's to the library

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I still don't get it so lets go over the chapter one more time."

"Why the hell do you have to study this stuff any why I thought you ware there 500 years ago so why are you failing this class?"

"The truth is I do know all this stuff but the fact is the history book and me don't see eye to eye. Some of the things in there are so far off and then if I just go off what I learned in the feuding state era my teacher give's me a big fat F like this one."

Kagome hold up a pop quiz sporting a big red F.

"Ok so I can under stand you need to study but why am I here?"

"Mama said I had to have some one with me if I was going to stay out late. So like a good friend your doing me a favor so my mother won't worry... That and your the only one I know with a car."

"..."

"Well any ways ask me some things from this chapter."

"..."

"Hebi?"

"...Oh sorry I was just checking out that cute little red head over there at the check out desk. I'll be right back."

Hebi jumps up and walks over to the girl and her face turns red after he starts to talk to her and she even giggled.

Kagome said to her self as Hebi reached for the girls hand taking it in his own.

"5...4...3...2...1"

**Smack**

The slap was heard threw the building and Hebi walk back over to Kagome's table now sporting a vary red hand print across his cheek.

"Serves you right for try to use Miroku's pick up line. I wouldn't surprised if the cop's come to drag you to jail."

"Yeah well I at less had to try."

"Well come on and help me study be for they come and hall you away."

"Ok I'll help you out just remember I'm doing this 'Favor' for you next time I ask for your help."

Kagome gulped as meany different things came to mind when the two words Hebi and Favor are put together.

"What kind of 'Favor' are we talking about Hebi?"

Hebi just grind

"Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Well Hebi now has Kagome owing him and we all know what he already had in mind. So I want to hear what you readers might like to see Hebi and Kagome cospaly as.

Just keep in mind Hebi is perverted in his whys and they have to dress as a couple or at lest from the same show, game,movie or book.

Read and Review

Good or bad I love them all.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-Wow over 200 hits.

This calls for some thing special.

Thank you to all my readers.

Also Thank you to Tempest 78 for her loyalty in reviewing each chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Hebi's and Ki's surprise for Kagome

Part 1

XXXXXXX

Kagome had just arrived at Hebi's fathers Ki's house and was surprised to find her family and a small party waiting for her.

"This is your party for graduating your 10th year of high school." Said Kagome's grandfather.

"It was Hebi's idea." Said Souta.

"It's really not that big a deal. Your mom did most of all the work really." Hebi said as a soft blush crossed his cheeks.

The day was full of fun and grate food,Ki's pool got a grate deal of use thanks to Kagome,Souta and Hebi. Wail the adults chose to sit to the side a talk. After the sun set they came in for dinner and after dinner just be for Kagome and her family ware to head out Ki asked them all to sit down in the living room as there was still one more surprise. He then walked back in the room holding a dusty old chest with a seal on it. He walked up to Kagome and set it in front of her.

"I came upon this in a warehouse of a old friend of mine. At first he didn't want to let it go but once I told him I knew the right full owning of this chest, He seemed to have no problem letting me take it off his hands."

Kagome looked at the chest how could this be her chest she asked her self. The chest it self looked rather plain but there ware some words carved in to the top. Taking her hand she dusted it off to read it better.

" It say's.'For the grate Miko that slayed a grate evil.

From her loving pack' "She read out loud.

"Pack...Grate Miko...But I'm no grate Miko."

But as she said this her hand touched the seal. The seal started to glow and the led popped make dust fill the room. Kagome slowly open the chest and every one's eye's ware on her. She looked down and tears started to fill her eye's.

"Well sis what is it?"

Kagome then let the led fall back giving all view of the contents of the chest. There on top of several scrolls was a bow and a quiver of arrows and a few other pouch's and small items. But the Bow and Arrows to every ones shook look as if it was still new. Kagome picked up the bow and ran her fingers down the string,She then plucked it and smiled.

"This was...is my bow."She said softly.

She set the bow on her lap as she now looked down at the scrolls and noticed that each scroll had a name on it.

"Kagome are those the names of your friends on the seals of the scrolls?"

Asked Hebi and Kagome nodded as she let her head touch one of the scrolls so softly as if it ware to disappear at her touch.

"Well don't just sit there with your mouth open like that sis, Read one!"

(To Be Continued)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Well there my 1st attempted at a cliffy people plz don't hate me you will see why throw the next chapter I did it like this.

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hebi's and Ki's surprise for Kagome

Part 2

Sango's Scroll

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Kagome_

_Gods what should I say there is so much to tell and so little time. After you left things ware good for a time. Miroku and I ware wed we have been together for 15 years now. Sad to say that we have not been blessed with children of are own but have taken it upon are self's to take in children ore-finned dew to the war's. I'm scared for it's not only human children but demon children as well being ore-fended. Your story's of demons not living in your time make me think this may be the resin. Shippo has stayed with us to help,How he's grown Kagome you would be so proud. When ever he talks about you he calls you his mother. He's grown vary powerful with his fox magic so much so that he can hide the village and keep use safe from troops passing by. We had to leave Edo and come back to the slayer's village,We plain to one day return but with things the why they are that semis more like wishful thinking. Inuyasha has not left the well or the village but dose come to visit at less two times each moon cycle,If rumors are true the only resin the village of Edo still stands is dew to his protection. Fate seems so unfair some times Kagome I guess this is the end I did hope to see you once more but I just wanted you to know that you ware loved and that to this day until we meet in the next life that you are and will always be my sister. Don't worry about us we will 'Live' are life's to the fullest all thanks to you. _

_Love Always Your Sister_

_Sango_

Kagome was crying and her mother arms wrapped around her.

"Like she said dear 'Don't worry' it sounds like she lived a vary fulfilling life and a noble one too."

"Your right mama she did sound happy."

Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and reached for the scroll with Miroku's name.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Yeah I know shout, but sweet and just a simple letter to show Kagome her friend had a life after her visit to the past.

Also I'm going change the Friendship/Humor to just Friendship for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Meroku's scroll

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I did not wright this in my youth like Sango did,I am lucky enough to have found a acquaintance to deliver this to Inuyasha. When Sango wrought you her letter we ware getting ready to leave the main island of Japan with the children along with Shippo and Rin at Lord Sesshomaru's request. The wars between demon ware at a end and there was now no longer safety for humans for the lord's ware and are still fighting for rule of the main island. Thankfully the battle's seldom leave the main island and for that we are truly blessed, Though if the need to fight ware to come I'm sure these tired old bones could still fight to protect my loved one's. If not Sango says that my sly tong could be more then useful in side tracking any one wale she take's care of any solders with Hiraikotsu. The lord latter came for Rin when she was 19 I believe, Along with a visit from Inuyasha. That's when the brothers informed us that the demon hunts ware out of hand. Kouga had lost what little pack he had left and from what I was told took Amyi and left for the main land to find forests ware humans are not a problem. Unfortunately after being told of this Shippo refused to sit back any more and told Sango and I that when the brothers left that he would be going with them. Mind you that he was the age of an adult and demon no less, Sango and I really had no say but told him he had a home if he ever felt then need to come back. Two years latter Shippo brought word that Rin and Lord Sesshomaru ware to be wed and mated. We sent are blessings but remained here knowing a battle was going to take place on are little island. Needless say the battle passed with out any trouble for us. A few years latter all four of them came to visit and to are surprise Rin had not age a day from last we saw her. We ware told this was dew to the matting with her lord. Off and on they would stop by and visit us but as of late only have been able to send word threw the small flee demon Myouga. I'm afraid that are time is come to a end,not only dew to the loss of the sun but also my acquaintance must depart. Dearest Kagome I truly hope that you have found happiness for Sango and I have and there is nothing like it. Yes at time things seem dark but you must all ways know that the sun will always rise once more and chase the darkness away. Little Sister I love you and thank you for all you did for us. You ware always the light that shined in are most darkest of hours. Some day we will meet once more if not in this life the next and that is a day I truly look forwarded to._

_Love your brother,_

_Miroku _

Kagome placed the scroll back in the chest and closed the lid. She look at her mother and she nodded.

"I think that's all I can handle for the night."Kagome said as she placed the seal back in place.

"That's fine Kagome there not going any ware."Said Ki

"Hay Kagome let me take you home and I'll have dad back up you mom's car with the chest and other gifts and she can meet us back at your place."Said Hebi as he put the food away.

"Yes that will do nicely scene the chest will take up two sets as it is and your grandfather and Souta have to ride back with me as well." Her mother said.

"Alright then i'm ready when you are Hebi."

"Ok let me just grab my keys and well head out."

They got in Hebi's car and head out. Ki asked Kagome's mother to open the car so he could pack the car.

"Oh there's no need to rush,How about I make us a nice cup of tea?"She said with a smile.

"Why that would be wonderful but what about Kagome she will not be expecting you home?" He

asked.

"Well I'm sure with with your son there I have nothing to worry about."She said slyly.

"Why what a sneaky woman you are. I see now ware your daughter get's it." Ki said with a grin "To bad though I was hoping she would still be available by the time she turn 18."

Kagome's mother was shocked but then smiled.

"I'm sure you would have made a grate son in law but I have wait to be a grandmother for far to long as it is."

And with that Ki stopped his laughter and now had his own shock at the thought of being a grandfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Wow that's my longest chapter let. I wanted Miroku's scroll to say and little more scene we will be taking a brake from her reading the other scroll's for the time being.

I also want to thank

Tempest 78 and Ditto Princess

and also the people that reviewed that ware not logged in


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Ride Home With Hebi

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah Hebi I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in."

Hebi nodded and pulled up to the side walk in front of the shrine. He helped Kagome out of the car and grabbed her around the wast and leaped up the stairs to the shrine. Stopping just in front of her home.

"Hebi what ware you thinking?What if some one saw you.?"

"Kagome don't worry about it I didn't sense any one around. Any ways I'm a big boy you don't have to worry over me."

"I can't help it I care about you..."She said in a wispier as a soft red crossed her cheeks.

"Kagome?"

"Um sorry...Thanks for bringing me home."  
>She tried to shut the door but Hebi stopped it from shutting it. He then slowly pushed the door open making her back away.<p>

"Kagome...you know I'm your friend right?"

She nodded.

"And you know no matter what I'll always be you friend."

She nodded as she backed up ageist the wall as Hebi continued to approached her.

"So Ka Go Me it's just up to you ware this friendship go's from here. Just know I'll always be here for you no matter how I feel your friendship means more to me then any thing."

He said as just mere inch's away from her face. His hot breath making her face turn even redder.

'Oh my gods he's going to kiss me!'She screamed in her mind but be for there lips touched he said good night and walked for the door.

"Hebi!"  
>She grabbed his arm and stopped him then wrapped her arms around him her face barred in his chest.<p>

"Hebi I don't really know how I feel right now. Things are just so up in the air and some time's I can't breath but I know when ever your around I always start to feel better. All I can do is ask you to wait and let me have some time to think things out."

"Like I said Kags I'm your friend first and foremost. You can have all the time in the world I'll still be here."

"Thank you Hebi...Umm do you think you can remove your hand from my thigh?"

"Huh...sorry habit."

He said he then kissed her on the forehead and said good night.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Wow did any one see that coming?Yeah I know there may be some haters saying she need to stay true to Inuyasha. But to tell the truth I'm not even sure ware I'm going with this my self. All i can say is that it felt right when I was typing it so balm it on the muse.

Anyways thanks for reading and plz review

I love them all good or bad.

A/N II-Ok so my net is down and life suck's but thanks to some sweet talk my husband let me use he's laptop, now all I have to do is walk my happy ass threw the woods to my neighbors house so I can update. Also dew this may also keep me from leaving reviews and even if I do you may see a lack of Hebi in said reviews dew to the fact I have only so much battery life. Any way's hopefully my net will be back up soon


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Souta A Child Of Wisdom

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat in her room going over all the things that had happen the night be for. First she got the chest with her old bow and arrows,Not only that but each one of her friends had left her a scroll. Then to top the night off after driving her home Hebi told her that he cared about her not just as a friend but as some thing more. Then to add to it he told her it was up to her how far there friendship go's.

"AHHH"

She screamed.

"I don't even know how I feel any more."

"Feel about what sis?"

Souta asked as he walked in to her room.

"I heard you yell and wanted to make sure your alright"

"Oh Souta I'm so mixed up right now I don't think I'll ever be alright."

Souta Smiled and sat next to his sister.

"Well I'm here sis if you need some one to talk to."

"It's Hebi"

Was all she said.

"Hebi? Did he do some thing wrong?"

Asked Souta.

"No not really,He just told me some thing last night and I'm not sure what to do."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me he liked me...More then just a friend."

"Oh!"

"And then he told he would never want to lose me as a friend so ware are friendship go's from her was up to me."

"Oh I get it."

He said and she just looked at him with doubt.

"Let me guess,You like Hebi as more then just a friend but you also feel guilty because you still have feelings for Inuyasha."

"..."

"Well Sis the fact is right there in that chest is most likely your answer. You don't even know if Inuyasha is still alive or not."

"..."

"Hay don't look all sad. We all ready know he lived for some time after you left it said so in Miroku and Sango's Scroll's. Look i'm just saying maybe you should read his scroll first be for you even try and think about how you feel for ether one of them."

"Your right Souta I need to read his scroll. Hay brat when did you get so wise?"

"Well having a Sis like you had a lot to do with it. That and some times Gramps's story's come in handy."

He said as he made his why to the door leaving Kagome alone once more.

She pulled the chest to her desk and opened it. She Grabbed her bow and arrows and laded them on her bed. She then sat down on the floor in front of the chest and reached for the scroll witch held his name.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Yeah I think this next chapter is going to be a big one at less to the story plot. Also sorry that Hebi didn't show up this chapter but I thing a little brother and sister talk was a good thing. As always thanks to all my readers and plz don't for get to review

I love them all good or bad.

A/N II- By the way still looking for a last name for Hebi and his father Ki


	19. Chapter 19

A/N-For this chapter Hebi will be talking with his enter demon in his mind. This is the first time I'll be tell a story in this way so bear with me.

_Hebi talking_

**Hebi's Demon talking**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 19

Hebi And His Demon

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hebi was pacing back and forward in his fathers home,His Father Ki just sat there and grinned as he

looked up from news paper.

_What the hell was I thinking._

**You need her,We need her.**

_But why her. We have had others, why this one? It's not like I don't like her but come on I don't even act the same with her as I do other girls._

**Did you ever think that is why.**

_No... N.O. Kagome is a friend and nothing more._

**Why are you fighting me?Do you wish me to brake this peace we have and fight you for control of this body.**

_No it's just why her? She's been threw so mush and she even still love's him. How can I ask her for that kind of loyalty._

**It dose not matter she has already been asked and you should never question me on things of this matter.**

_NO!You tell me right now why Kagome is meant to be my mate or I'll have us sealed be for the sun is sets._

**All I will say is that I am part of you weather you like it or not and just maybe there are things I know that you do not. Tell me do you not like my choice?Is she not a better pick then some of the females you have rutted with?**

_Ummm...It's not that, those girls ware just that a rut. If I have any thing with Kagome it would be more then that and tha..._

**That is what scare's you. You should not feel this way,Why else would I offer my help.**

_Like your help last night?I didn't even know what I was doing tell after I already did it._

**And yet she did not say no, All she asked was for time and time we can give her.**

_God your not going to leave it alone are you?_

**...**

_Well then I guess I do have to trust you. I sure don't want to fight you. So beast whats are next move and don't tell me nothing. I know you to well to know you won't just sit by and wait._

**But your wrong, we will wait and we will not have to wait long.**

_What do you mean?_

_..._

_Hay answer me!_

_..._

"Ahh"

Hebi yelled as he stopped his pacing.

"Well did you have a nice little talk?"

Ki said jokingly.

"Like I would tell you, Your the one who wouldn't help me in the first place."

Hebi said as he left his fathers home.

"Only because I don't have the answer you seek my son. Only your beast has that knowledge."

Ki said to him self and then went back to reading his news paper knowing change was in the wind and he hope it was for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-I wounder if any can pick up the little hints in this chapter hehe.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N-Wow I can't be live it chapter 20 so here I want to take time to thank all the people who ware kind to leave a review.

_Tempest 86__,Silver Awakening_,_tinabug_,_mmm,Ditto Princess,random,Violet Shadow Kurayami_

Also thank you to all my readers even if you did not review. Well with that said I think it's time for we find out what Inuyasha had to say so with out further a dew.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

Inuyasha's Scroll

XXXXXXXXXX

_My Kagome,_

_I'm not sure what should say so I will start by telling you of things that have pasted. Miroku and Sango lived a long life and loved each other every day tell the day they passed on. Sango passed at the age of 60 and Miroku lived only for year after her, passing on at the age of 63. Who would have though the monk would of out lived Sango. He was not sad at all really when she left him only saying that when if it was ones time to move on in to the after life we the living should be happy for them as they take the next step on there journey. Shippo stayed with him that last year and I think Miroku knew it was more for the kit then for him. After Miroku passed Shippo hung around for a few years then left to see the world. I stayed here in Edo and looked after that dam well of yours, Really I had to if I did not the stupid humans may have built over it. Now when I look at the town of Edo I can see how you home came to be. I have to hide most of the time Edo became a a trade rout and monks and mikos are all ways passing threw. By the way did you any one tell you that Fluffy mated that girl Rin. Yeah well she worse at getting on my nerves then you always wanting to play with my dam ears and calling me her brother or worse puppy. You would think it would have stopped after her first pup but no she had the dam pup calling me puppy as soon as he could talk. The pup name is Yuki and get this instead of ears the pups go a tail. I bet fluffy was thinking he was going to look more like me. Kagome I'm sorry I never told you this when you ware by my side but I best say it now while I still have the nerve. I love you and you mean the world to me but fate can be cruel and I fear this is all I will be able to give you. You see after one man took over rule of all Japan a law was passed and even that no one may carry a sword. One day I had to go in to to Edo and buy things to keep the well sturdy so I had to leave my fathers fang behind if I had known what would have happen I would have never left it. I was minding my own when I girl cried out for help. She was being dragged off by some drunk old fool who smelt of lust. Knowing what was going to happen I went to help the girl but after I did the straw hat I was wearing got lost in the fight and once they all saw me for what I really was fear filled them then anger. I tried to just run but aver time another would get in my way. They shot at me with there riffles and as I about to flee once more a monk placed a barrier around me. If I had my sword even then I could have broke it with ease, But it was not meant to be. When I woke the monk stud there smiling at me. Then he told me that I was bless and all my demon blood was purified. He mad me Human. So I fear my love that fate has other plains for you for I will not make it to see you returned to me. Don't be sad Kagome you will always have my love and I have lived a vary happy life ever scene the day you came in to it. So Kagome find you will find your happiness. Trust me the gods did not make you with such a loving soul to spend it alone,I'm just sorry it's not with me. Oi one last thing don't you dare cry for me winch you know I hate it when you cry._

_With love that will always be yours_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome rolled the scroll up and held it tight in her little fingers, so tight her fingers started to hurt. But she did not cry. Instead she left home and walked to the only home she knew of that held some one who would let her cry. Not for her lost love but just to cry out all the other feelings that had built up in side her.

XXXX

A/N II- Inuyasha is OOC in this chapter. So if this puts you off I'm sorry but I finger after so meany years he had to grow up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chaapter 21

Storm Clouds and Hebi's Pleads

XXXXXXXXX

Hebi was looking out the window of his home office room. The dark clouds hovered over the

city but no rain was falling.'That's odd ' He said to him self. He bolted back from his thoughts

when there was a knock at his door.

Taking a deep breath his eye's whet wide and a smile rose on his lips at the realization of who

was at his front door. As he walk throw his home he now focused on her aura and his smile slip

and his face now showed worry. He now was racing to the door. 'Her aura is a mix of feelings

what the hell happend'

He open the door to see the small female that had been on his mind from the day he first laded

eye's on her but she was different some how. 'Her eye's...There so blank'

"Kagome?"

"May I come in?"

She said so calmly it scared him, He stepped aside to let her in taking notices of the scroll

tightly held in her small hand. 'Dam I'm going to play this by ear.' He said to him self

as he fallowed her to the sitting area..

She took a seat right next to him but she never looked at him. Her eye's seemed to be

staring strait ahead at some he him self could not see.

"Kago..."

"His dead."

"...How?"

He said his voice soft and gentle.

"He was turned in to a human."

She said with coldness.

"I'm sorry."

"He...He asked me not to cry."

"I know you want to, It shows in your aura."

"And I want to but..."

Her voice was now starting to crack. Hebi placed his hands on her shoulders and turn

her to face him. Her eye's closed, even after he commanded her to look at him only to make

her now face away from him. He growled in frustration 'She's not going to cry for that

dam selfish,son of bitch,who was probably only though of his own piece of mind when asking

her that. Kagome is the kind of person how need to cry, It's just her way of getting out all those negative feelings, I have to get her to let it out. '

"Kagome..."


	22. Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22

Poison Numbs and Gods Cry

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome some time's the soul need to cry, I've only cried two time in my life. Once when I was three and my goldfish died."

That made her snap her head at him and gave him a look that said.'As if that even close to what I'm going true now.'

"The last time I cried was the day I found out that I helped kill my own mother."

Kagome eye's went wide.

"It was snowing, she had told father to meet us at the winter home. She was a demon so she felt safe that she could drive fine, even when the snow was coming down harder she told me that it would be alright."

Kagome's eye's closed and a soft whisper slipped threw her lip's.

"Hebi..."

"We got in to a wreck and when I woke up my mom was still sleeping in the driver set. It was so cold and I was scared ,I crawled in to my moms lap and tried to wake her. She never opened her eye's but she put her arms around me and held me close. So I held on to her that night all night long, The next day we ware found by some one passing bye. She was still alive then and she lasted over night at the hospital..."

He be was now almost to the point of tears him self tell he saw Kagomes face.'I have to.. for Kagome'

"The next day she passed away, A few years latter I was 13 and my mom's sister came for a visit and I had just got back from school when I heard her yell at my father.

**Flash Back**

"_It's was his fault and you know it. My sister was a strong demon and you know it. If it was not for that scared little brat of a son of your she would have made it threw the night with no problems."_

_Yelled a tall and thin female snake demon. Her long blue/green hair was only inchs from the floor and her eye's ware red,Her skin pale as moon light. Now pointing her long finger in to the chest of Ki._

"_It was Mi's chose not to mate me, She knew the benefits of such a bond."_

_He said as he smacked her hand away._

"_She didn't die because of the broken bone's ,No. She didn't die because of the cold, No. She died from the poison from you own son and you didn't even do the honorable thing and send the little bastered to hell."_

_Ki's eye's flashed red and he smacked the female._

"_You may be Mi's twin ,you may even look like her and my honor is what keeps a roof over your head and pays your bills. But I will not pay for your betting loans and further more I want you to leave my home and never step foot here again."_

_With that the female demon left and as she slammed the door behind her a young Hebi looked at her as she left the porch. She in return gave him a clod look that would fallow him for the rest of his life._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"That night...More like that hole week I cried knowing I had helped killed my mother."

Tears swelled in Kagome's eye's.

"But after I finished crying I could think clearly and I had a realization. It was not my fault, I was to young to know any better and she was offered the curer to my fathers family trait. Fate had desinded that night to only have one out come. It was not my fault."

With that Kagome leaped in to Hebi arms and started crying.

"It's all right Kagome, let it all out."

As Kagome cried in to Hebi's chest he heard the sound of the pitter-patter on his roof as the rain started to come down.

'Funny it's seems even the gods cry for the little human.'

Hebi thought as he him self let a single tear leave his eye and roll down his pale skin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Thank you to

Tempest 78 and _Violet Shadow Kurayami_

_For your reviews_

_R&R_

_Thank you_


	23. Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

Chapter 23

A Miko At Peace

XXXXXXXXX

What started off as tears for Hebi, Soon became more. Kagome cried well in to the night tell she fell a sleep in Hebi's arms. Hebi picked her up and took her to his room ware he laid her down on the bed. Then he called her mom to let her know she was safe and he would bring her home in the morning, He then garbed a cover and headed for the couch.

The next morning Kagome woke to the smell of some thing good cooking. She then remembered the events of last night. But instead of feeling sad she felt at peace for the first time in almost a year.

Walking in to the kitchen she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Hebi dancing around the stove as he added things to the frying pan.

Hearing her Hebi came to a stop almost tripping him self.

"Good morning Kags, I hope egg's and frying vegges are all right."

He said as he looked at her.'Wow she's almost glowing, I've never seen her aura so pure. Is this how she looked to them?'

"Yeah that sounds grate Hebi."

After they finished there food they left and Hebi started walking Kagome home. As they walked Kagome could not stop smiling.

"What's with all the giggles and smiles Kagome?"

"I don't know,The best way I can describe it is you know how after a really hard rain the world seems new and fresh?"

Hebi nodded.

"Well thats how I feel like...Thank you Hebi"

"No prob Kags, That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah well it may have been underhanded to tell me that sad story but I'm happy to know a little more about your past."

"Yeah well it was clear you wouldn't cry for the baka but you ware also bottling up other things as well. I just did what need to be done."

"So how did you come up with that any why?"

"Well I knew you had to cry so it was ether tell you a sad story from my past or...go find some dead puppy and kittens and drop them on your lap. Now that I think on it I should have gone with that."

Be for he knew it there was a fist indented in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24

You Reap What You Sew

XXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at the store as they pulled up in to the parking lot and could not for the life

of her figure out why they would come to a story like this. As they walked in she was amazed

at all the different types of fabrics and all the colors. She looked at Hebi and he just told her to

browse and he would be right back. She walk the a over to one or the walls of fabrics when some thing caught her eye.

"Excuse me my I get a sample of this clothe here?"

She asked one of the sale's lady's.

"Sure thing dear, aren't you the young lady that came in with Hebi Jonetsu?"

Kagome Nodded.

"How nice his such a sweet boy, He's been coming in here since he was ten and one of my best costumers to. If you see any others you would like a sample of dear just ask."

The lady left Kagome to look as she went to help some one else. Hebi was behind Kagome and with a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"What do you have there Ka Go Me?"

Making Kagome jump dropping the little square of fabric, Hebi picked it up and looked at it the purple clothe.

"It look like some thing some one I knew had worn."

"Purple?"

"Miroku."

"Ah his robes."

Kagome nodded and with that Hebi raised his hand and got the sale lady to come over and help him.

"I would like a roll of this fabric as well."

"Shall I add it your order a long with the red as well."

Hebi nodded and with that they left the story.

"Hebi why did we go there really?"

"That for me to know and you to never find out."

Kagome just gave him a hard look. 'Fine Hebi I'll just find out on my own and I know just ware to start.' with that a evil smile appeared on her face. Hebi looked at Kagome and a chill traveled up his spine.

XXXXXXXXXX 

A/N-Thanks you to

Violet Shadow Kurayami for a grate Last Name for Hebi and his Father.

Also Thank you to

Tempest 78 for you faithful reviews.

And Thank you to all my readers even if you don't review I know your out there.

R&R

Good or Bad

I love them all


	25. Chapter 25

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25

Kagome Visits Ki's

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat at the table as Ki poured her a cup of tea.

"I'm vary happy to have you over Kagome but I have a feeling your not her for just a cup of tea."

"Well lord Ki..."

"Drop the 'lord' talk my dead or I'll start calling you Miko."

He said with a a sexy grin, Kagome blushed but nodded.

"Well 'Ki' Hebi was nice enough to take me to lunch yesterday but after we stop of at a fabric store Hebi said he had some business to take care. I didn't question him at first but the one of the sales lady's came and talk to me. She told me Hebi was one of her best costumers and he had be shopping there since he was ten. When I later asked Hebi why we really had stop there he told I would never know."

Ki just stared at her but then broke out in to laughter. He then calmed him self and took a drink of his tea placing it down looked at Kagome and smiled.

"My dear Kagome have you ever wounder what Hebi dose for work?"

"Umm really I didn't think he had a job I never heard him say he had one and he's always around so I thought..."

"You thought he live off me, Well my dear Hebi may not talk about dew to the fact most woman would laugh at him in his face if told him but the fact is dear my son runs his own business."

"Really? Here most girls would love to have a man that make's his own money. Mite I ask what it is his dose?"

"Well Kagome I think you already know you just haven't put all the peaces together yet."

"Please Ki I already knew one lord that spoke in puzzles."

She gave him a pleading look and Ki sighed.

"You have to take my fun away, Vary well you remember the cosplay party Hebi took you to not to long ago?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"Well that costume he had you ware dear is what he dose and I have to say he is rather good at it."

Kagome still confused gaving Ki a questioning look.

"He's a cosplay costume designer."

Kagome fell out of her chair as a fit of giggles took her over.

'Just wait Hebi I got you now'

Ki just shook his head.

"Now my dear have you put any more thought in to my offer."

Kagomes giggles stopped and her face turned red.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Thank you to

Violet Shadow Kurayami ,Lionsheart13771 , and of course Tempest 78

For your reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26

Bows,Arrows And Fox Fire

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me again why I'm helping you? I mean come on I'm the who saved you from my dad."

"One, You asked me if you could hang out at the shrine tell they are done painting your place. Two, you want to keep me happy so I don't ask any more questions about your 'work'."

Hebi sighs in defeat as he sets the chest down in the little clearing in the forest behind the shrine. He then take's the can's and starts placing them in different spots around the clearing. After words he turns to see Kagome open the chest and pull out her bow and few arrows. She turned back and gave Hebi a bright smile. He couldn't help but feel a warmth in side his heart at the sight of her as she stuck the arrows in to the ground.'Maybe I do what more then just to be her friend but I also told her I would wait. Gods she looks so cute in that I could just...'Hebi starts to shake his head trying to clear the hot and steamy images in his mind. Kagome was wearing a set of Miko robes she had brought back after her school uniform was shredded after one of the battle's in the past.

"So what now?"

He asked as he sat down next to the chest.

"Now I practice."

"But why? There's no more fighting going on."

"Just because there's no fighting now dose not mean there wont be. That and I didn't spend all that time learning how to use these just to let all that hard work go to wast."  
>She took her stance and pulled one of the arrows out of the ground then pulling it back she released it. A bright blue light surrounded the arrow it the air and as it hit the can she was aiming for a grate burst of energy was let lose.<p>

"Wow!"

Hebi shouted and as she practiced his amazement only grew, This went on for a hour or so tell she was out of energy. After words she started to put her things away but some thing caught Hebi's eye's and he gabbed a small bag out of the chest.

"Hay Kagome what's this?"

Kagome took the bag and opened it.

"It's just a bag of dust?"

She said and then she poured it out on to the ground but as it hit the ground a blue flame started to grow. Hebi thinking this was trouble jumped in front of Kagome with out a second thought. But the flame just sat there and burn it's self out.. Kagome placed a hand on Hebi's shoulder trying to calm the snake demon that was ready for a attack flexing his claws letting poison drip from them.

"Hebi I think it's safe now."

Hebi nodded.

"Fuck Kags what was that?"

"I don't know but it looked a lot like Shippo's fox fire."

"What do you think it was for?"

"I don't know Hebi...I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Thanks to all my reviewers!

Sorry I'm not posting as much or replying to your reviews but summer fun has been calling and my kids needed the mommy time,School will start and a few weeks and I'll be back to my some what norm updates.


	27. Chapter 27

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27

Miko Red and Monk Purple

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Kagome come on out and let me see if I need to tack it in any ware."

Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing a cosplay costume Hebi had made just for her. It was based off her old miko outfit, The top was more like chest bindings and stopped at he mid drift. At her chest the binding split and made a v-line over her shoulder and each cloth warped down each arm stopping at the wrist leaving a three foot length of cloth hanging from her wrist. Her pants ware red just like her old miko out fit but ware hiphuggers and ware so tight they hugged her like a 2ed skin all the way to her knees. From there they flared out and stopped at her mid caff.

**Smack**

"Hentai!"

She yelled after feeling Hebi touch her ass.

"Sorry but I was just checking to make sure they fit right."

"Oh sorry."

A few moments latter she raised her hand to slap him for touching her once more but stopped mid swing.

"Sorry it's just habit I guess."

"Oh it's all right that time I was gobbing you."

He laughed.

**Smack**

Later that day Kagome and Hebi ware at the cosplay summer party. Kagome in her out fit and Hebi now wareing his. The cloth was the same purple Kagome had found at the store. His shirt was long and almost touched the floor, The front was open and was also sleeveless. And his paints was just like Inuyasha's but the same purple.

A man dressed as Vash the Stampede walked up to the mic.

"Ok people it's that time once more ware we announce the winner for best cosplay couple...The winners are...Sin and Yuki for there Jiraiya and Sannin customs from Naruto."

As the couple man there way to the stage Kagome leaned over and whispered in Hebi's ear.

"I'm sorry you lost."

"Don't worry about it Kags I didn't think we ware going to win this time any ways I just wanted to show you off was all...And besides i'm still the winner in a way."

"How's that?"

"They bought those customs off my web site."

Kagome smiled and then gave Hebi a kiss on the check. They stayed for the rest of the party and Kagome for once just enjoyed her self fully, even after Hebi grabbed her and started showing her off and the out fit she was in to all his friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Thank you to

Lionsheart13771 and Violet Shadow Kurayami

For your reviews.

Sorry for not updating sooner but like I said be for kids,summer and all that good stuff are keeping my hands full. Any way I hoped you like this chapter and plz read and review.

Good or bad I love them all.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N-This a special multiple part chapter to celebrate the upcoming 30th chapter.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28

Sweet Child Of Mine

Part 1

XXXXXXXX

Kagome and Hebi ware down on the street in front of the shrine,They had just gotten back from the summer cosplay party.

"Hebi really I love the costume but I'm just saying these things and me being clumsy as I am..."

Kagome tripped as she was walking up the last steps to the shrine on said things witch ware the cloths that hanged off her wist. And as she was about to face plant in to steps she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She let out a sigh of relief as she was set down on her feet.

"Thanks Hebi that was clo..."

She stopped once she opened her eyes and made eye contact with her rescuer. Her eye's went wide and her jaw dropped. 'It can't be...but those eye's...there his.' She thought and then she

blinked praying to what ever god that this was not just her mind playing a trick on her. She

turned to look at Hebi to her side.

"I'm not just seeing things am I?You see him too right."

She said and Hebi just nodded not sure what was going on, But using his scenes he could tell this demon had no ill will toured them, It was the exact apposite. This demon was extremely happy and existed. 'Who is this guy?' Hebi was thinking but was broth back by the demons laughter.

"Don't worry your not going crazy. It's really me mother."

'What the fuck did he say' Thought Hebi but be for he could say any thing Kagome who had lost her battle of holding back her tears of joy, She then screamed out the demons name as she leaped in to his arms.

"SHIPPO!"

Shippo caught his adopted mother in his arms then he started spinning her around as she hugged him. Shippo couldn't help but grin as he heard the male demon that had been with his mother hiss in his demon tong. Shippo knowing exactly what he had said thought to him self. 'So this guy thinks I'm a threat to his status with 'My' mother.' Hebi let out another hiss. 'Wow this guy is just as bad as Inuyasha was with mom...hehe that gives me some ideas.' He thought as he grinned ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/NII- Well this was the 1st part but don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging. The rest of the chapter parts will be post right after this one.

Thank you to

Violet Shadow Kurayami for your review on chapter 26

Lionsheart13771 for your review on chapter 27

Also think you to all my readers even if you don't review I know your out there and think you for taking the time to read my story.

R&R

Good or bad I love them all.


	29. Chapter 29

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29

Sweet Child Of Mine

Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Shippo set Kagome back down and she now took the time to take in his apprentice. Shippo was now at less a good two feet taller her. His orange hair was up in a semi bun but she could tell it was much longer now. He had also filled out and looked at if he worked out. 'Why is it the demons look so prefect with out any effort' She looked back at Hebi who also look perfect with his open front robe. A blushed grassed her cheeks and let out a soft giggle.

"Shippo my baby, look at you. You've grown it to such a hansom man."

Tears started to fall once more but this time both demons could feel the gilt roll of her.

"Kags whats wrong? Do you want me to kick this guy out of you."

Shippo stared at the snake demon with a look that promised that if he tried it he would not go with out a fight. Kagome now using Hebi to lean on as her lags felt so weak shook her head.

"No Hebi this boy...this man is my adopted son, Shippo. Shippo this is my...my."

She looked at Hebi and smiled.

"Shippo this is my boyfriend, Hebi."

Shippo looked at Hebi and could see a huge smile appear on Hebi's face. 'So she was able to move on after Inuyasha,That must mean she has read the scroll he left her. I'm sure he would be happy with that or a less happy that she is happy.'

"Kags if it's not him making you sad whats wrong? Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it, What ever it is I'll fix it."

Hebi said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. ' Ok this Hebi guy is way better for mother then Inuyasha was...Well at less tell he was turned human and his emotions ware more balanced'

"It's ok Hebi this is some thing I have do my self."

She said and then went and stood in front of Shippo. Titling her head back some so she could look him in the eye's but she found it hard as her tears ware making her blink.

"Shippo...**.Sob**...I'm so..**Sob**...so sorry.."

"What could you be sorry for mother?"

"Look at you, your all grown up. You ware just a kit when I was sent back here to this time. I'm sorry that I was not there for you as you grew up. I'm sorry that I was not there to comfort you when you needed it. I'm sorry that I was not there for you to confider in when had no one else. I'm so sorry I missed all the things in your life that had meant some thing to you. I'm so,so vary sorry I left you alone and if I could change it I would go back to when you ware a kit and hold you tight and never let you go, Jewel or no jewel."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Thats two down and one to go.

Thanks for reading and don't for get to review.

Good or bad I love them all.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N-Here it is people chapter chapter is a little longer then my norm but I wanted to do a little more for the 30th chapter.

Come on all, cookies and milk for every one!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30

Sweet Child Of Mine

Part 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Hebi lessened to her as she spook to her son and couldn't help but think what a good mother Kagome is and would be after he and her ware mated and marred and ready to start there own family.'Wow ware did that come from, I've never thought of having a family be for...But wait didn't she just call me her boyfriend. I wounder if that means she would also let me court in the demon fashion.' He shook his head to clear his mind and focus on the seine in front of him. Shippo was now holding Kagome and her face was barred in his chest as he told her that she had nothing to be sorry for and that he was never really alone not when he had her close to him the hole time,In his heart and mind. 'Oh this guys good.' Hebi thought. Kagome looked up at Shippo and tried to smile but it only made it clear to Shippo that not only did she feel gilt for not being there but was also sad that she had missed him grow to the man he was today. Hebi had a clear view of Shippo's face a saw a silly looking grin fall on his lips.'I got a bad feeling about this.' Just then the voice of Hebi's beast filed his mind. '**As do I, I worn you now, Do not turn you back on this fox demon and beware of his fox magic, Not only can he use it for battle but he will also use it to play some really nasty tricks on you.' **'Wait how the hell do you fucking know all this shit. I've never meet a fox demon be for and you are me.' '**I have told you once be for I know more then you could even imagine. Now stop your chattering and pay attention to are intended mate**.' His demon snorted and went silent.

"Do you mean it mother, Even if the well would have let you brought me back to this time with you as kit. Would you still have wanted me around, a demon child that you would have to chase after tell it was nap time and baby when when I got hurt And don't for get you would have had to feed me and give me baths and..."

"Shippo! You know I would never teat you any different. No mater what time it would have been and is. You are my kit and I love you and so dose my... your family.

The day you asked if I would be your adoptive mother and if you could call me mama and I said yes. After that day I went home to tell my mother, grandfather and Souta that if I was able to bring you back and forthwith after the finale battle that you ware already my son making them your family and I also told them if they would try deny me this I would just leave and go live in the past with 'my' son and only come to visit. But then my mother said that if you truly meant that much to me that of course they would welcome you in to the family as my son with loving arms and grandfather said that he would let me give you are last name. That day mama took me shopping and we got a small bed,some really cute out fit that I thought would fit you and some other things I knew you would like just in case it did happen. Now that I think about it I still have all of that stuff in the spare room. "

Shippo couldn't help but feel loved, not only did she make sure that if she had stayed in the past that he would have a home with her there and then she did the same thing in her own time.

That was it Kagome deserved to see his child hood and be the mother she wanted to be for him, The mother he missed having growing up.

"I'm glad you feel that why and guess what mother?"

"What Shippo?"

Shippo took a step back.

"Fox Magic."

Shippo yelled and a cloud of blue covered the area he was standing in. Hebi grabbed Kagome and stepped in front of her just like he had done in the forest a few days ago. 'This is the same magic that made that blue flame from be for.' As the cloud lifted both Kagome and Hebi felt a flash of panic when Shippo was no longer standing in front of them.

"Shippo!"

Kagome screamed and as the last of the cloud moved from the ground they both heard a child's laughter. There standing in the same spot in front of Kagome but now much closer to the ground was a child Shippo with toothy grin that spread across his now chubby face. As soon as her blue eye's meet his green he jumped in to the air and in to her arms.

"Don't worry mama I have hundreds of years to be a grown up but right now I just want to be your kit...That is if it alright with you."

He said that last part so shyly and innocently she couldn't help but hug him with all her mite. He was just like he was so long ago and the joy she was feeling could also be felt by both demons making them feel warm and bringing smiles to there face.

"Of course sweetie it's alright with me. Now lets go so you can meet the rest of 'your' family."

She said as she ran off with Shippo in her arms leaving Hebi in the dust wondering if she really had just forget about him. He could see Shippo's head pocking over Kagomes should. Shippo stuck out his tong and use his finger to pull his right eye down gaving him a classic Shippo face that would have only been use to rile up a hot headed Inu five hundred ago. Shippo couldn't help but think that this felt just like old times but some how it felt much more right here and now. Hebi hissed and his beast voice once more could be heard in his mind. '**Didn't I tell you the 'runt' was trouble.**' 'You ware right, The 'runts' going to be her main focus for the time being. But I can wait and if I can so can you.' His beast mumbling some thing about having to had wait long enough as it was and then went quite once more. Hebi sigh knowing this last week of staying at the Shrine could vary possible be a week in hell with this runt hanging all over 'his' Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/NII-I wounder if any of you can figure out ware title of the past 3 chapters came from?Anyways what do think of Shippo of the modern time. And what do think of him live the life of a child once more for his mother. I feel so good that I have posted 30 chapter (even if they are dabbles )That i'll let you all in on a little secret. Shippo will not be the only character from Kagomes that will show up in my story but don't hold your breath waiting to see who it is, It will be latter on in the story.

Thank you for reading and don't for get to review.

Good or bad I love them all.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N-Thank you to

Tempest 78 ,Violet Shadow Kurayami and Lionsheart13771 for your reviews.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31

Spare The Rod Spoil The Child

XXXXXXXXXX

It had only been four days and Hebi was all ready praying he's house would hurry up and be done.

It's was not like he didn't love Kagome and her family but for the past two day ever since Shippo 's returned to Kagome, Her and her mother have been Spoiling the kit rotten. 'For the love of god his not even really a kit.' He thought witching them dress the Shippo up for the fourth time that day. Then there was the fact the dam fox was always trying provoking him to get in to a fight just to get Kagome mad at him. So far it had only happen once. 'I got to thank my dad next time I see him for teaching me to control my temper or Kagome would be crying over the runts dead body by now.' He was then drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome talk to him.

"Hebi, Can you go up to the spare room and get me the black shoes by the dresser please?"

"Make him get his own shoes, It's not like he's a really a kit any ways."

"Oh come on Hebi, Can't you see we're just trying to get back some of the time that was taken from us."

Shippo just sitting there listening got up and started to walk to the stairs.

"It's ok mama I can get them my self."

After Shippo left the room and her mother left to start dinner Kagome got up and walked over to Hebi and the smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell is your problem Hebi?"

"The dam fox is, That's what. For the past four days you've been playing house, acting like he was a real child. But face it Kags that demon up there is no child. Hell he's even older then my father."

"I know this Hebi and I don't care. I'm finally able to be a proper mother to my son. In the past I felt so guilty letting him come with us when we ware travailing, always scared he would get hurt in are battles and so much more. But now his giving me the chance to spoil him like I always wanted to. I know you don't under stand and probably never will. But can't you see that he's happy, That I'm happy. Please just let me have this time with him, I know it's not going to last as it is."

Hebi now felt guilty for letting his jealousy get the better of him after what she had said. Looking at her beautiful blue eye's he could see now they had a pleading look in them. Hebi sighed in defeat, He then pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I let my self get jealous. If this is what make you happy then I won't interfere, Because your happiness is all that matters to me."

"Thank you Hebi."

Not known to them a pair of green eyes had been watching them the hole time. 'Looks like i'm not the only one here that is spoiled, It looks to me that Hebi would do any thing for her. Well mother I have to say I rather like this demon you have given your heart to. Hell he's only lost his temper once out of all the times I provoked him. Maybe I should help them out a bit."

Shippo then smiled as he put together what he thought would be a night Hebi and his mother would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/NII-I wounder how long I should let Shippo stay in his child forum. I would really like to hear what you all think on this as well.

R&R

Good or Bad I love them all

A/NIII-I just wanted to let you all know that chapters 1-8 of 'Kagomes Dark Return' have all been updated/edited. Also I have posted the first chapter of my new story 'I Am Your'

Pairing for this story is Inuyasha/Kagome


	32. Chapter 32

A/N-Big news people I've just updated chapter one and two of this story. I think you all

will be happy with what I have added so plz take a look.

Also don't for get to check out my other two story's

'Kagomes Dark Return' Chapter 9 is now up

'I Am Your' New story

Also think you toTempest 78 for the review for chapter 31.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32

Hebi And Shippo Have A Talk

XXXXXXXXXX

Shippo had to wait tell Hebi was in a deep sleep be for he could sneak out of the room. He slipped out of the house and in to the forest be hind the shrine. Taking out a paper crane he whispered to it be for the paper crane started to move on it's own. Soon it took flight and was soon out of sight. Sitting there Shippo smiled as as relived the past week. He loved Kagome as a mother and was happy to relive his childhood for her, That and it was a nice brake from his life as a human teacher. That was just one of the meany life's he had lived over the past three hundred years. He even lived in the states as a cowhand in the eighteen hundreds, All thanks to Kagome after she had told him story's of cowboys of the wild west. Lost in thought Shippo didn't realize that Hebi was right be hind him tell Hebi cleared his throat. Startled Shippo transformed in to his adult forum and took a fighting stance.

"Hay,hay chill it's just me?"

"Hebi what are you doing here." Shippo said after relaxing out of his stance.

"Funny I was going to ask the same thing." Hebi said but Shippo didn't answer. Sighing Hebi realized he wouldn't get a answer tell Shippo got his.

"Fine, I woke up and didn't see you in bed. So silly me worried that a runt like you was in trouble so I came looking for you." Hebi started laugh lightly. "I wasn't fully awake and for got that you not really a kit. I just knew if any thing happened to you Kagome would lose it. Sorry if I disturbed you I'll just go back now." Hebi finished and turned to leave.

"Wait Hebi." Shippo said and Hebi turned back to face him.

"Let's have a talk Hebi there are some things I been wanting to ask you."

Hebi and Shippo both sat in the cool night air, Hebi was a little nerves seeing Shippo in his true form. Hebi remembered his father tell him that fox demons are one of the most wide spread demons in the world dew to the fact there magic hide them from humans even be for the hunts and wars. It was the fox demons that had started making concealment spell and charms for the other demons when the hunts started getting bad. He also told him that even if most fox demons are not physically strong demons never mess with one with over four tail's as after the fourth tall there magic could be use to grant them the physical strength they needed for one hell of a fight.

Looking at Shippo he had not four but six tail's. ' I better not piss him off any time soon, as it is he could so kick my ass maybe even pop's ass.' He thought as a vision of a child like Shippo beating crap out of Ki and he let out a small laugh making Shippo give him a questioning look.

"So Shippo what did you want to ask me?" Hebi said after shaking his head of the vision.

"Kagome told me how you two first meet and for that you have my thanks. If not for you there is no telling what that scum would have done to my mother. But seeing as I am the only pack Kagome has here at this time and my alpha wont be able to travel here for some time I have to ask you what are your intentions with my mother."

Poor Hebi about fell over, How the hell was he tell this demon of over five hundred year and most defiantly he better that wanted to mate his beloved mother. Shippo busted out in laughter at the look on poor Hebi's face. "Hebi it's clear you have feeling for my mother. Just start from the beginning and go from there." Hebi nodded then slowly putting his own thoughts in order told Shippo how it all started.

"At first I just wanted to be her friend, She was so sad but I could just tell that she had this light in side her just waiting to come out and as we got to know one and other I was able to take her mind of what ever it was that bothered her. And even when her sadness was so overwhelming I was there for her, some for her to cry to and just being able to help her let it out seemed to help bring out her inner light. The night my father and I gave her the chest I drove her home and then...Then some thing happened, my beast used his influence.

**FlashBack**

_"Kagome...you know I'm your friend right?"_

_She nodded._

_"And you know no matter what I'll always be you friend."_

_She nodded as she backed up ageist the wall as Hebi continued to approached her._

_"So Ka Go Me it's just up to you ware this friendship go's from here. Just know I'll always be here for you no matter how I feel your friendship means more to me then any thing."_

_He said just mere inch's away from her face. His hot breath making her face turn even redder._

_'Oh my gods he's going to kiss me!'She screamed in her mind but be for there lips touched he said good night and walked for the door._

_"Hebi!"  
>She grabbed his arm and stopped him then wrapped her arms around him her face barred in his chest.<em>

_"Hebi I don't really know how I feel right now. Things are just so up in the air and some time's I can't breath but I know when ever your around I always start to feel better. All I can do is ask you to wait and let me have some time to think things out."_

_"Like I said Kags I'm your friend first and foremost. You can have all the time in the world I'll still be here."_

**FlashBack Ends**

"The day you showed up was the frist time she even call me her boyfriend, To tell the truth I was a little shocked." Hebi rubbed the back of his head not sure what more to say and it didn't help that Shippo's face didn't show that he was thinking.

"I see, So do you plain to just date my mother or will you be planing to court her?"

"Well that's up to her like I said be for. I'll just be happy with what ever she will let me have."

Shippo nodded and placed his hand on his chin."And your beast?" He asked knowing that a demon and there beast can not all ways see things the same way.

"He's...He...Well he wants to make her he's mate and his not real happy with all the waitting but I think he'll let me handle things...that is as long as you don't get in the why."

At this Shippo look at Hebi with a puzzled look.

"For some reason he things your going to try and keep me from Kagome and at the same time use magic on me or pull some kind of trick...I don't know dude his my beast and the way he thinks is beyond me."

Shippo smiled then got up, holding out his hand he offered Hebi a hand up. As he helped Hebi up he pulled Hebi close and held his hand tight between his own almost breaking Hebi poor hand.

"You have my permission to court my mother but if you ever hurt her not even hell will be able to save you from are pack." And with that Shippo transformed back in to his childish form and sat on Hebi shoulder.

"Now lets go to bed be for mama find out we ware gone." Shippo said with a sweet innocent smile.

Hebi did as he said only thinking of what the boy said be for he had transformed. 'Did he say pack...Wait he also said he had a alpha. Who the hell is his pack and how are they connected to Kagome?'

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Dang that was a long chapter, I didn't even realize it tell I was done typing it. I hope you all liked it tell next time remember

Read &Review

Good or Bad I love to hear from you.


	33. Chapter 33

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33

Shippo And Souta On A Mission

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Hebi's last day stay at the shrine and with a little help from Souta, Shippo convinced Kagome to take the poor guy out a little alone time. After the couple left Shippo used his magic to change his form in to a human boy around the same age a Soute.

"Do you have all the stuff ready."

"Yep and mom gave me some money if we need it."

"Grate, Mission 'Love Dove' is a go."

Latter the two boys ware out side a carnival they had fallowed Kagome and Hebi to.

"Look he just won her the giant teddy bear. Come let's go on a ride, Hebi's doing just fine with out are help."

"Oh yeah if fine means his to nervous to even hold her hand, Then yeah there doing fine. Come on they are heading to the fairest wheel."

As Kagome and Hebi got on the ride Shippo waited tell there cart was at the top of the wheel and using his fox magic shorted out the wheel leaving them stuck.

"There now if you want we can go a ride."

"But what about them?We can't just leave them there."

"They will be fine and we'll come back after you had your fun and get them down."

After a hour of ride's Shippo and Souda came back to the sill broken down fairest wheel and after use a little fox magic they wait for Hebi and Kagome to get off. What they saw made Shippo grin and poor Souta tune red as a tomato. There in the cart was Hebi and Kagome engaged in a rather passionate kiss.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh as both Hebi and Kagome became rather unbraced after the ride operator had to clear his throat to get the twos attention. After that Shippo and Souta raced home to beat the couple there. When they walk in there ware greated by Miss H.

"So Boys how did the mission go?"

Souta turned red and Shippo changed back in to his fox kit form. Then jumped in to her arms and said.

"The mission whet grate and we're ready for are next assignment. So what's next?"

Miss H just laughed be for saying.

"Let's just let them move at there own pace for now. Now how about my two best secret agents help me start dinner."

XXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

A/N-I want to say thank you to

_Tempest 78_ and_ Lionsheart13771_

For the reviews.

A/NII-Ok people I don't do this offend seeing as there are vary few of this type of pairing I like but I've found a Kagome/Kouga story I think deserves you taking a look at. It's called 'Ookami To Miko ' By Kuu Kobayashi I hope you all like as I do.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34

Dazed And Confused

XXXXXXXXX

Hebi was laying back on his bed back in his own home. It had only been two days since he had left Kagome and her family's shrine but already he missed the feeling of her aura, her sent always surrounding him. He replayed the night a the carnival over in his mind and how they ware stuck in the fairest wheel. True nervous that it was there first real date but after her confessing the same thing to him in the cart above the crowds of people thing moved mush smother and she had even kissed him. The kiss was sweet at first but soon she let passion flow in to the kiss and he returned it.

"Gods how I miss her, I wounder..."

He said and then picked up the phone and after the hour long phone call he got up and packed some of his things and left his home once more.

Latter as Miss H was making dinner wail her father in-law was restocking the shrine gift shop and Kagome and Shippo helped. She stopped when there was a knock at the door and when she opened it there was Hebi with grin on his face and a duffel bag in he's hands.

"I'm sorry Miss H but it seems that as they ware panting my house the discovered that my home was infested with termites. I hate to impose but is there any way I could crash here. I would have stayed my old mans place but he's got a old buddy of his over visiting for the weekend."

"Oh Hebi you know your always welcome here and I must incest you start calling me mom."

She said with one of her all knowing smiles.

"Kagome will be in shortly, Why don't you go put your things back in the guest room and wash up dinner will be done in a little bit dear."

Hebi nodded and just after he headed up stairs a vary tiered and sweaty Kagome walked pass saying she was going to go take a quick shower be for dinner, Her mother had said some thing but she payed no mind as she was set on what she was doing. Shippo soon entered the kitchen and took a deep breath and his eye's widen when he caught Hebi's sent. Just then a load screamed was heard and then fallowed by a _SMACK_ and then cry's of "I'm sorry I didn't..." _Smack_ "Get out, Get out, Get out!" Kagome yelled and then a door slammed and a vary red face Hebi reappeared.

"I think I'll wash up latter...Miss...Mom."

He said as he walked pass and took a seat in his daze wale Shippo couldn't help but laugh as he thought. 'At less be thankful she can't sit you...Yet'.' He laughed even harder at the thought of Hebi being slammed to the grown by a vary mad miko. 'Your lucky Inuyasha your face never had to meet with Mr. Conceit. Hebi on the other hand may meet him sooner then latter.'

XXXXXXXXX

Kuu Kobayashi I hope you all like as I do.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N-Sorry for such a long wait for the update but school just started and I also have been trying to work on my other storys more. I want to go ahead and give my thanks to

Ditto Princess,Tempest 78 and Lionsheart13771

For your reviews.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35

Hebi and the Bribe

XXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since Hebi had showed back up at the door step of his beloved miko and things had calmed back down after his little peep show that was most defiantly accidental. '_Though that's not saying I didn't enjoy it.' _He thought as he got up out of bed. He had slept rather late today but not surprising after all. For the past two night while sharing the the guest room with Shippo, Shippo had been taking his true forum and confessed that while he loved his mother and loved the time he was having with her in his kit forum, But said it was really exhausting on his magic to hold the forum for so long.

So for the past three or four day he had been returning to his adult forum at night once he was in bed for the night and for the past two nights Shippo and Hebi had been engaging in enlighten conversations. Hebi was happy to hear about Kagome's adventures and to get to know the real Shippo._ 'I'm not saying I don't like him in his kit forum but when it that forum he's not even the same person.' _ Poor Hebi had been the subject to quite the few pranks for the past two days.

Making his way to the living room Hebi took a moment to locate who was in the house. '_Wait ware's Kagome, Shippo and Miss...I mean Mom, I never going to get use to that.' _He thought as he rubbed the back of his head. The only one that was in the house was Souta. Hebi found him in the living room playing his video games.

"Hay twerp ware is every one at?"

"Oh hay Hebi. They got up early and went shopping for back to school supply's for Kagome."

"Really and with out even asking me if I wanted to come. I'm hurt."

He said with a false disappointment in his voice.

"Anyways kid this give us some time to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters let start about you and the kit's trip to the carnival."

"..."

"Oh silents, well I think I have just the thing to get those lips moving real fast."

Hebi now standing in from of Souta holding out some thing that made the young boys eyes grow wide as saucers.

"No way...It that Mutant Zombie Attack 4...That's not even out in stores yet."

"Yep, My old man know a demon that knows a guy..So ready to talk yet?"

Souta garbed the game out of Hebi's hands like the game was the only thing in the world that would keep him alive.

"Ok, What do you want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Ok Sorry for the stupid made up game name.(At less I hope I made it up if not I DON"T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO SAID GAME) I'm not sure what kind of games kids like now a days. I'm a Final Fantasy addict my self.(VII Being my fav.) Also almost every one that review last chapter wanted to see Hebi get his own set of subjugation beads. I'm sorry to say I really don't see that happening any time 'soon'. He really has no need for them like Inuyasha did at 'this' time. But since so meany did like the idea I'll see about working that in latter chapters some how.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N-Ok I know it has been a long time scene a update when you ware all use to almost daliy updates but tell you what lets see you have 3 kids all under the age of 8 then lets see how you do. But yes i'm still here just maybe be longer between updates. But time for some good news I found a beta and right now she's going over my first 30 chapters. After that i'm thinking of take said chapters and making them the 1st book of this story and split these newer chapters in to book 2. Let me know what you guys think of that and don't forget to R&R and thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36

Pack

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hebi had a nice little talk with Souta that day and found out not only with Shippo and Souta in on the hole thing but Miss H was the mastermind behind the hole thing. Now he was some how across town with said women helping with the shopping. Not only that but Shippo had tagged along to make sure they broth home enough sweets. _Kagome may have spoiled the poor fox rotten back in the past but now his got a grandmother to do it for him...I wonder how Kagomes doing working the shrine with her Gamps. Funny how they all teat me as family, Hopefully some day soon they we be my family. _

Across town at the family's shrine Kagome was working in the gift shop and Souta and there grandfather ware out giving tours. The day was fairly slow and they ware in the middle of a small tour. There was a talk man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tale. He wore a suite that just screamed businessman. The man's wife with black hair just as long, She was not a short women but standing next to her husband she only reach his mid chest. She wore a simple yellow dress. Both audits look almost to young to have had there son. There son a boy that looked about the same as a Hebi, His hair was black just like his mother and father but it look like he had died streaks of white. He wore black baggy jeans and a blue sleeveless T-shirt. He was just a foot taller then his mother but not as tall as his father.

As the group approached the Gods Tree Gampa was telling them the story surrounding the old tree when the young woman got vary excited and ran to the tree placing her hands on it. It almost looked like she was saying hello to a old friend.

"Look love the mark is still here!"

She said as and turned and smiled to her husband.

"Yes dear as you knew it would be."

Said the man as he turned to the old priest and asked.

"Tell me is there not a young priestess that all so working at this shrine?"

"Why yes there is, She is my granddaughter and I don't mean to sound smug but she is one of the most powerfully miko's if not the most of these times."

"Indeed, I believe my wife would like to meet this miko and I do as well. Is it possible to arrange a meeting?"

"Why yes if you just fallow me to the gift shop ware you can meet her and also see are lovely assortment of gifts."

They entered the gift shop and there was Kagome giving them all a bright and welcoming smile.

"Kagome dear this nice man and his family would like to meet a really priestess."

The family entered the little shop and see that no others ware there the son closed the door behind him.

"So you are here Kagome, miko and former protector of the jewel of four souls."

Kagome's jaw dropped but think fast she said.

"I'm sorry sir but that miko died five hundred years ago."

"Yes miko but then was reincarnated in you. Then you came return to the past with the jewel ware you then pulled the arrow from my bake brothers heart."

"Sess...Sessh...Sesshoumaru!"

The man reached for a ring on his hand and removed it letting the concealment charm drop and his true forum be seen.

"Yes and I am here to fulfill a promise I made to my brother in his finial days. Kagome I have come to clam you and your family as pack. From this day forth you will be treated as family by this Sesshoumaru as a sister.."

Kagome did not know what to say or do but lucky for here she didn't have to because at that moment Hebi busted threw the door with worry as he felt a demonic aura when him and Miss H had reached the shrine. Pushing past the young man Hebi took off his own charm and charged for the Inu demon standing between him and his chosen mate.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- Ok I know it has been a long time since I have been on and I wont get in to the details but lets just say life can be a bitch. But don't worry i'm not gone and never plan to be so i'll try and up date more soon. Tell then happy reading.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37

Pack Law

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hebi charged the Inu demon that was in between him and his chosen mate and for the first time in a long time Hebi willingly let his demon out. Tackling the Inu and getting back on his feet as fast as he could he rushed to Kagome's side. Kagome gasped when she meet with Hebi's eyes for the first ever with his demon in full control and seeing the changes in his body that reminded her so much of the man she once loved.

"Hebi!"

Was all that escaped her lips be for she passed out, But be for her body could hit the floor of the small gift shop Hebi had her cradled in his arms but his never left the Inu demon he had labeled a threat.

"**Leave now!**"

Hebi's demon growled, But the the the Inu demon just lifted a brow to this.

"You think you can order this Sesshomru like any common demon, Baka this one is lord of the western lands. Now remove your self from this one's pack sister or else you will suffer grater then you could ever imagine."

"**Never, we will never let my other haft of my soul go and never in to the arms of a cold heart-ed demon such as you. we are ****Hebi Jonetsu, Prince of the eastern lands son of Lord Ki and this women is are chosen mate.**"

Said Hebi's demon as he picked up Kagome and now held her bridle style.

Sesshomaru now curies by the in-raged snake demon but made certain not to show it and letting his powerful aura surround Hebi.

"Tell this Sesshoru why you think this human girl is what you say. Young or not you you inner demon know that if what you are saying is true, That this girl was meant to be your mate and that fate it self and made it so? But know this girl is now my pack sister and as pack she can not mate with out approval of the her pack alpha. This is demon and pack law and is to be fallowed by all demons with any true honor."

Hebi lowered his head, his aura calmed and his claws retracted but when he raised his head his eyes ware red as blood and his fangs still long and showing even with his mouth closed. But with all this his face was calm as his aura and his voice just as calm.

"I don't just think Kagome is my soul mate, I know. Some how I just know, I also know that I've been waiting for her a long time. This may not be enough for you Western Lord but it is for me and Kagome will be my mate with or with out your approval."

Hebi said and then looked around the room then his eye's meet with Kagomes family on the other side of the shop.

Walking past Sesshomaru, The woman and the younger Inu demon with Kagome still in his arms Hebi walked over to Kagome's worried mother and handed the unconscious girl to her. His eyes softened and spoke to her in little more then a wispier.

"No matter what happen I will always keep my promise to protect her."

Then turned and faced Sesshomaru and walked up to him with out any hint of fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru your legendary lust power and complete control over the western lands is well known, So if I ware you I would lessen to what I'm about say vary carefully.

Fight me, fight me and see my power."

"What would this Sesshomaru get from from such a pointless battle beside killing you witch is already a vary good possibility in this one's mind already."

"If you win you can do as you wish, But if I win you will let me mate Kagome and in this you will gain a powerful alliance with the eastern land. If you don't there is a vary good possibility of me just killing you and mating my beloved any way."

Sesshomaru looked at the young snake demon and smirked inward to him self as flashbacks of another young cocky demon played in his mind. Coming back to the present he looked at his wife and she just smiled, giving a small nod to him she turned and taking her sons hand then left the gift shop.

"Fine, Hebi Jonetsu I Sesshomaru lord of the western lands accept your offer. Now let us find a area that will not come to harm dew to are duel."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Ok I know it has been a long time since I have been on and I wont get in to the detales but lets just say life can be a bitch. But don't worry i'm not gone and never plan to be so i'll try and up date more soon. Tell then happy reading.


	38. Chapter 38

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38

Venom

XXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was laughing and poking fun at Hibe the whole ride home after they had ran it to one of Hebi's cospaly friends. Shippo was having such a good time and he was still in his human child forum when they pulled up to the steps of the shrine. With out a word Hebi's aura changed and now felt of anger but a hint of anxiety could be felt. Kagome's mother was already at the trunk when Hebi's body started to transform and instinctively Shippo changed back to his audit six tail forum. But be for the he could even move he felt a clawed hand around his neck. **"You...You lead him here." **Hebi's beast yell at him be for Shippo passed out.

Shippo only came to after he felt a release of power, A power he knew all to well. Rushing up the stairs and pass the shire Shippo made his way to a what was left of Inuyasha's forest but be for he could reach it another wave from a powerful aura hit him. But this aura was not like the one be for that had woke him, No this aura though new to him, yet at the same time there was some thing vaguely familiar to it's feel. By the time Shippo entered the clearing the scene be for him was nightmarish. Pinned to the tree was Hebi with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his neck as Hebi's hands pulling at Sesshomaru's wrist. "Lord Sesshomaru stop, Don't kill him!" Shippo screamed but just then it was Lord Sesshomaru who fell to the grown as Hebi now stood above him with a fanged grin on his face.

"Your poison is strong 'Oh grate Lord of the Inus' but I to carry a strong poison in my veins as well and I am glad to say that yours is weaker then mine. You will die this day Dog Lord unless you give me your word that you will let me take Kagome as my mate, Then and only then will I give you the cure for my poison." Hebi said coldly. Sesshomaru growled as his vision started to blur and a cold chill ran up his spine. Sesshomaru could see that this snake demon meant what he had said and he would die here this day leaving his beloved Rin and son alone. His son would be fine but Rin on the other hand would not. Sesshomaru gathered what power he had left and stood up and looked Hebi in the eye's.

"You have this Sesshomaru's word as Lord of the West that no one will dispute our right to mate this one's pack sister." Sesshomaru said weakly as the snakes venom coursed threw his body. Hebi nodded and then reached in to his pocket pulling out a small vile of red liquid. "Lord Sesshomaru by drinking this you well be freed from my family's poison at this time and for the rest of your life. This means that if you..." But be for Hebi could finish Sesshomaru took the vile and drank the red liquid. Color instantly returned to the Inu Lords face.

"Means that this Sesshomaru can never die from your clans venom and that others of your clan will have no way to defend them self's from me. Thou this Sesshomaru has given his word this one will say it once more. This Sesshomaru hereby clams the snake demon clan as allies to the west and acknowledge you Hebi Jonetsu as intend mate to are pack sister the Miko Kagome...And this one also acknowledges you as the reincarnation of this one's brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave the clearing leaving a shocked Hebi behind him and a frantic Shippo.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Ok I know this is short and that I've been gone a vary long time but if you knew what my life has been like you would understand. I'll post some of the details on my profile but for now all I can say is sorry and that don't worry I will finish all my story's it just may take some time.


End file.
